


Lost Boy

by BeautyInTheLibrary



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Bonding, Family, Father and Son, Fluff, Gen, Lost Boys, Music, Peter Pan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInTheLibrary/pseuds/BeautyInTheLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce knew Jason hated charity galas, but this one turned out to be the best one Bruce had ever attended when the woman running the event talked little Jason into giving a preformance to help raise donations. Pre Red Hood stuff. Jason!Robin Fluff that will make you cry. Set a while after Bruce took in Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> The age set for Jason is right after Bruce started training him for Robin, so he's still a pretty little kid. 
> 
> I suggest to listening to Lost Boy by Ruth B while reading it, Enjoy

It had only been a short time ago since Bruce had taken in another boy, only two months, and half of that had been the revival of Batman and Robin. Tonight, they were just going to be Bruce Wayne and Jason Todd. 

Bruce was fully aware of how much Jason hated these galas, he wasn’t very fond of them himself, but he had appearances to make. He deeply believed in this charity event, he would have thought Jason would have liked it as well, it had a few kids his age there most of the time.

A child’s outreach program that covered foster care, orphanages and inner city programs, should at least make the boy feel better about it. Jason seemed more concerned with how much he hated getting all dressed up in suit and tie, he never looked comfortable and Bruce couldn’t tell if was the tie or the fact Jason wasn’t used to wearing something so nice.

“It’s too tight.” Jason grumbled, crossing his little arms, absolutely pouting as Bruce finished fixing the tie in place.

Bruce rose a brow at him, a corner of his mouth lifting as he loosened the tie. Jason narrowed his eyes in suspicion, Bruce never let him loosen his tie at fancy scmancy parties like this, looks bad for the ‘Wayne Image’ he’d say. 

“Are you really gonna let me have it loose?” Jason asked, not trusting, he hardly ever was, was something Bruce was working on.

“Yes I am. Better?” Bruce asked, tilting his head. Jason let his arms go, nodding happily with this compromise.

“The car is ready, Master Bruce.” Alfred announced, stepping into the room. He looked over the both of them, absently patting away some loose fibers off Bruce’s shoulder and bending down to tighten Jason’s tie.

The boy looked up at Bruce scandalized.

“I never said Alfred would let you.” Bruce shrugged, turning to walk out the car so he couldn’t hear the boy’s protest, but he did hear Alfred say something about, ‘Language, Master Jason!’

At the gala, there was not much but putting on a show for the both of them; Bruce charming every person in range of this voice and Jason trying not to kick ladies in the shins that pinched his cheeks. Bruce was thankful he hadn’t yet, the first few parties he brought his new son to, did not get such luxuries. 

The adults would fawn over both of the Waynes, being such a big name had those kind of down falls. Bruce could never avoid it and Jason kept looking at the exits like he was going to bolt, so Bruce was constantly putting his hand on the boy’s shoulder to calm him down.

When Bruce got distracted about some new political movement that was brought up to him, and noted for later for the Dark Knight might want to check into, just in case. He had realized, after the man he was speaking to left, that Jason has snuck off. First thing that struck him was panic, ole paranoia kicking in, before he scanned the room and was relieved to see Jason by the desert table. He should have known better. But who was that woman talking to him? 

Bruce was about to go rescue the boy, even though for once Jason looked interested instead of annoyed, but he was caught by another guest that wrangled him into a conversation about the gala and how much they were able to raise. It took longer than he would have liked to get rid of her and by the time he did, Jason was no longer by the desert table.

Hello panic, old friend.

A soft clinking noise caught his attention and the attention of the whole room, the woman that was talking to Jason. She was tapping a knife to her champagne glass, smiling as the room quieted and turned to her.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming and all of your generous donations to one of the most important programs we have. Children are so precious, the future and with your help, we can give them a promising one.” The room applauded, but Bruce was more concerned with why Jason was up there with her, looking at his shoes and his nicely styled hair mussed, falling his face. 

“As a special surprise, young Jason Wayne here has agreed to do a little song for us, something very dear to him.” She looked down at him as if expecting something and he refused to look up at her, so whatever she expected Jason to say she said for him. “Something he’d like to dedicate to our biggest partner in this foundation, Bruce Wayne.” 

Bruce was stunned, his mind was reeling with what just happened, he was startled out of it when someone clapped a hand on his shoulder, someone telling him, 'what a kid you got there.' The room applauded again, whispering in gossiping interest. He even heard some very unsavory remarks about his son, but before he could he could investigate where that had come from, Jason and the woman moved over to the grand piano on stage.

He knew that Alfred had shown Jason the old piano, might have been teaching him some as well, as he had with Bruce when he was a boy, but he hadn’t been aware Jason knew a whole song already.

Jason looked nervous, glancing over at the crowd that was moving in closer to hear better. He struggled a little as he took off his suit jacket and folded it and placed it on the bench before taking his seat. He softly clinked a few of the keys, testing the sound. The woman running the charity adjusted a mic down for Jason.

“Thank you.” Jason startled at how loud it came out over the speakers, Bruce could see his hands shaking. He started to make his way through the crowd to get closer to the boy. His instincts always told him to rescue, but after a few go throughs on the keys, Jason started his song and looked calmer.

Jason’s voice was soft and gentle as it floated through the speakers, it was a huge surprised to find he sang as well played the piano, that boy was full of surprises.

“There was a time, when I was alone. Nowhere to go and no place to call home.” A few whispers of awws filtered through the crowds. “My only friend was the man in the moon, and even sometimes he would go away too.”

The melancholy of the melody and Jason’s voice clenched Bruce’s hearts, possibly the hearts of those around them. All sounds stopped in the room as the mood was set by Jason's playing, the only thing heard could be Jason and perhaps a pin dropping.

“Then one night, as I closed my eyes, I saw a shadow flying high.” Jason glanced over at Bruce with a cheeky little smile. “He came to me with the sweetest smile.” Here he rolled his eyes, but Bruce was sure he was the only that caught it. That boy.

“Told me he wanted to talk to me awhile, he said ‘Peter Pan is what they call me. I promise you that you’ll never be lonely,’ and ever since that day~” Jason smiled so carefree, getting lost in his song, letting himself go like Bruce had never seen while the boy hadn’t just taken down a criminal.

“I am a lost boy from Neverland, usually hanging out with Peter Pan.” He winked at Bruce, a few people chuckling. “And when we’re bored we play in the woods, always on the run from Captain Hook.” Jason swayed just slightly as he played. “Run, run, lost boy, they say to me, away from all of reality.”

Jason always said living with Bruce and being Robin hardly felt real.

“Neverland is home to lost boys like me and lost boys like me are free~ Neverland is home to lost boys like me and lost boys like me are free~” He looked free, now, when was swinging around Gotham city, right now he glowed but no one here would know just how brightly.

“He sprinkled me in pixie bo-dust,” Jason stumbled, looking like he just told a joke and recovered quickly. Bruce was only amused on the inside. “and told me to believe, believe in him and believe in me. Together we will fly away in a cloud of green, to your beautiful destiny. As we soared above the city that never loved me, I realized I finally had a family.” The song was interrupted for a moment of awws that erupted. “Soon enough we reached Neverland, peacefully my feet hit the sand and ever since that day~”

Bruce could hear some of the women beside him sniffling, pulling out their husband’s pocket squares to use to dry their welled up eyes as Jason went into the chorus. After the performance, he was going to have to ask Jason where he found this song, though the way tonight was going, should he be surprised if Jason had wrote it himself?

“Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling. Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book. Neverland I love you so.” Jason looked over at Bruce, smiling as he sang. “You are now y home sweet home, forever a lost boy at last and for always will I say~”

An arm, of one of the ladies Bruce had been talking to earlier with Jason, wrapped around his tightly, she was crying and Bruce couldn’t blame her.

“I am a lost boy from Neverland, usually hangin out with Peter Pan. When we’re bored we play in woods, always on the run from Captain Hook.” Jason made a gesture that looked like a J, but made it also look like a hook. Bruce snorted and covered it with small sniffle.

“Run, run, lost boy, they say to me. Away from all of reality~ Neverland is home to lost boys like me and lost boys like me are free. Neverland is home to lost boys like me and lost boys like me are free~” He ended his song softly, smiling at the keys.

The room was silently aside from the sounds of crying from men and women alike, then the clapping came slowly, built up until it was near deafening. Jason looked up startled, red in the face, as if he had forgotten where he was during the piece.

The boy quickly stood up away from the piano, scratching the back of his head as he looked near shocked that they were clapping, Bruce included. The woman that must have talked Jason into this little show came back and scooped down to hug the boy tightly, tears streaming down her face. Bruce took pity on the boy, he looked so uncomfortable, so he moved in, the crowd parting for him. 

“Jason, that was…astounding.” Bruce told him, prying him away from the woman; Jason looked grateful but still completely embarrassed. Bruce knelt down to gather his son in his arms; never could he feel prouder of anything up to this point in his life. 

Another round of awws filled the room and clapping. Jason started to squirm in Bruce’s arms, which he found strange because Jason was still clinging to him. 

“Bruce, make them stop!” He whispered. 

Bruce chuckled and pulled away from him, standing back up. He addressed the crowd, ruffling Jason hair as he did, knowing he was probably glaring at him offended. He waved down the crowd to bring them to quiet, probably smiling more than the public was used to.

“Now Jason, don’t you want to say thank you?” Bruce asked, trying not to laugh at the betrayed face Jason pulled.

Jason pouted before turning to the crowd nervously, trying not to tug at his clothes.

“U-Um, thank you.” He mumbled, staring down at his shoes. “Please remember to donate so kids like me could be justasluckyokaythankyou.” He rushed, dashing off the stage, likely to go hid or duck out into the hall outside of the ballroom.

Bruce chuckled, shaking his head as he excused himself to go after his son, letting the woman running the charity take over. He picked up Jason’s jacket and went to search for him. The last thing he heard as he left the ballroom was something about a raffle. 

Bruce walked down the hall, looking around and behind the marble statues to see if his son was hiding there; it took him longer than he’d like to admit before he thought of looking up. 

“Jason, get down there.” Bruce scolded, Jason was held up in the built in arches of the impressive ceiling.

Jason frowned, flipping down and landing in front of Bruce. He folded his arms behind his head, his hair was a mess and his tie was gone. It had been five minutes, how, was all Bruce could think.

“Why did you run off?”

“All those people.” Jason mumbled. “I ain’t doin that again, like ever.”

“That’s too bad; you sing and play quite beautifully.” Bruce smiled as Jason stuck his tongue at him, but underneath it, he could tell Jason was pleased.

“Can we go home now?” Jason asked hopefully.

“Sure thing, Jason.” Bruce chuckled; he had more than earned it. Jason cheered, dragging Bruce by the hand down the hall.

“Or…” Jason said pausing and pointing out the window, the bat signal lit up in the sky. He grinned wildly, that look in his eyes again. Jason opened his shirt, revealing his Robin uniform underneath.

How on earth? Bruce helped him get dressed, when did he even…

“Don’t act like you aren’t wearing yours under that monkey suit.” Jason chided, pulling at Bruce’s shirt, seeing grey underneath it.

Bruce loosened his tie; popping open enough buttons to see the bat symbol on his chest.

“What can I say? Like father like son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for visiting the fluff station, there are tissues and fluffy pillows on your way out~


End file.
